Classroom education has traditionally relied upon a “blackboard” and chalk as an instruction medium. This technique can be messy, dusty, and many blackboards cannot be used with all chalk types and colors. The dust generated can lead to many respiratory afflictions. Overhead projectors, laptop computers, and dry erase boards (often referred to commonly as “whiteboards”) are alternatives to traditional blackboards.
Dry erase boards typically include a substrate, such as paper or board, and a coating, such as a lacquer coating, extending upon the substrate. The coating provides a writing surface that can be marked using dry erase marking pens. Dry erase marking pens, which are typically felt tip marking instruments, contain inks that not only can mark such surfaces, but also can be erased with minimal effort using, e.g., a dry eraser, cloth, or paper tissue.
The erasability of dry erase inks from the writing surfaces of dry erase boards can deteriorate over time, resulting in the formation of non-removable “ghost images.” In addition, such surfaces can be incompatible with some dry erase markers, and can be permanently marked if inadvertently written on with a permanent marker.